Various types of stringed instruments are played by stroking the strings of the instrument with a bow, causing sound-emitting vibrations. The conventional bow includes a thin bow-stick equipped with a head and a frog at opposing ends. The head and frog hold a taut ribbon of natural or synthetic bow hair therebetween, at a distance from the body of the stick. Tightening of the ribbon is commonly achieved by adjustment of the position of the frog along the stick, although other means of fiber tightening have been suggested over the years.